Finding A Muse
by TerraPrime
Summary: My name is Muse. Sister to Bulkhead and Breakdown. Medic. Warrior. Wrecker. This is my story. Wheeljack X OC Rated T to be safe. Cybertronian swears and death
1. Muse and the Family

**Edited: 5/8/13**

I tried to improve the flow of the chapter and edited it around a bit. Tell me what you think.

* * *

FindFinding a Muse

Chapter 1

* * *

I looked around frantically for my creator, my brothers, anyone but couldn't see anything but fire and death. I could hear the sounds of the battle going on around me. It had been a normal solar-cycle when I had woken up from recharge. Carrier said that she was going to take us to a safe place. Then, suddenly we were in the middle of a battle between the two factions. I could see my Carrier! I ran forward trying to get to her as quickly as possible. I didn't see the Decepticon until it was too late.

All I remember was that one second I was running toward my Carrier who had seen me by now and looked horrified. Then, I was on the ground next to her. Her spark had been stabbed by a piece of shrapnel from a Decepticon grenade. I saw a large, blue and yellow 'con run back into the battle. I had tears running down my faceplates and wanted to look away so badly but I couldn't. I saw everything. Her deep green paint job with blue highlights wad torn, scratched, and burned. Her silver optics flickered and the energon poured out of her chest plates.

"R-run." She whispered shakily and her optics offlined for the last time.

I looked around and saw that the battle was still raging around me. I didn't want to run. I wanted to stay here and curl up next to her. I didn't want this to happen. I wanted to stay and maybe I would get lucky and offline. At least, then I could see her in the Well. I could, but I was always obedient and could never refuse her last wish. So I ran as fast and hard as I could. I found a new talent that solar-cycle. I was quick and agile. I weaved through the battle field like it wasn't even there and wasn't seen by anyone. Except a lone yellow mech that spotted me darting through. He met my optics and looked like he was going to call out, but another Decepticon came at him and I ran on.

I felt the tears running down my faceplates as I cleared the battle zone, but I kept running until I reached my housing unit. It was burned and charred but still standing. I ran through the broken doors and went to my berthroom. I hid under the berth and cried myself into recharge.

***6 Breems later* **

"Hey! Sunny, get over here! I found a survivor!" A mech's voice jarred me out of recharge. 'A survivor' I thought as I tried to clear the haze in my C.P.U. Then I remembered. I felt the tears start to run down my faceplates again. I doubted that my brothers had made it through the battle. I felt even more tears run down my faceplates at that thought.

I onlined my optics and cried out when I found a red mech's faceplate mere inches from mine.

"Are you okay? You're leaking pretty badly. I'm Sideswipe by the way. I'm an Autobot soldier." He said proudly. I frowned, he couldn't be more than 10 vorns older than me, he couldn't be a soldier.

"I'm Muse." I offered shakily, "Have you seen my brothers? My brothers, Car-carrier, and I were caught in the battle." My voice cracked when I remembered seeing my carrier offline, "Their names are Bulkhead and Breakdown. They're twins"

When I finished another mech came into the room and looked at the burned room before his optics. It was the mech from before, on the battle field. He had a bright yellow paint job, but other than that was the exactly the same as Sideswipe.

"Sunny, this is Muse." Sideswipe said to the new mech, now identified as Sunny.

"Don't call me that." 'Sunny' mumbled but a concerned look filled his optics as he saw my scratched paint and numerous cuts. "What happened to you? You look like you ran through a battle field" he exclaimed as he knelt beside his...twin?

I suddenly stopped crying and wiped the energon off my faceplates. I looked him in the optics and he looked startled at the sudden change.

"I did." I whispered quietly and stood up, just a bit too quickly for the amount of energon I had lost. Warnings flashed across my vision and I fell forward. I was in stasis before I hit the floor.

***Autobot Base/Refugee Camp, Medical Center* Breakdown's P.O.V.**

"What do you mean she's not here?!" I screamed at the bot who shrank away in fear, "She has to be here! She survived the battle and she's in pain. I can feel it."

"I'm sorry, but your sister isn't in the med-bay. Go away or I'll call security." the bot said. I stormed back to Bulkhead and told him what the bot had said.

"I'm sure she'll be okay. She'd better be..." Bulk said angrily and then sent a look at his brother, "I'm sure they'll find her."

"Yeah." I said, but the endless worry was thick in my words. We had felt Carrier's death during the battle and we had made it out with minimal damages. The Autobots had won the battle and took me and my brother to an Autobot base, where all the survivors were being taken to get medical help. They had told us that they had men searching the rubble and ruins for any other survivors. They were going to find her, soon. I hope.

"Ratchet! We need help now!" A frantic voice broke through the silence and everyone turned to see a yellow mech running in with a femme cradled in his arms. Another red mech ran in behind him with the same worried look on his faceplates. The femme was deep green and had highlights of blue and silver. The femme was...

"Muse!" My brother and I shouted out at the same time as a red and white mech ran out of the med-bay and instantly zeroed in on my little sister.

He ran forward and grabbed her from the yellow mech. "She's having a spark-attack, possibly from the broken bond." The medic stated a she ran back to the med-bay.

"What?" I whispered, "A spark-attack." I followed to the med-bay with Bulkhead on my pedes. I felt a servo pull me to a stop.

"What the frag are you doing?!" I turned and yelled at the yellow mech who had brought my sister in. "She's my sister! I need to see her."

"Which one are you? Bulkhead or Breakdown?" He asked and at our confused looks he said, "Before she passed out she mentioned she was looking for her brothers. She gave your names. I'm Sunstreaker, by the way."

We stared at him till I finally said, "I'm Breakdown and this here is Bulk."

"Is she a scout or a field medic?" Sunstreaker asked

I laughed, "Right," I said sarcastically, "She's only a youngling. Though she is training to be a medic."

I grumbled the last part. She was training to be a medic, a field medic. I couldn't have her running out in battle fields. She could get hurt or even offlined!

"Well, she certainly has the skill of a field medic. I saw her run through that battle field. No one else saw her as she avoided shots and explosions and the 'cons. At least I _think_ it was her." The yellow mech said, "But, yeah definitely a field medic or a scout."

"She did WHAT?!" I practically yelled and the smaller mech jumped. I was tall for my age and so was Bulkhead. I cooled my anger as I realized that I was lucky she had survived the battle with all the 'cons.

I was going to say more but a loud voice rang from behind the med-bay doors, "What are you doing? You just had a spark attack! You're not fit to move much less stand up! Sit down, now!" Bulkhead and I exchanged looks and then we both grinned at the smaller mech, who just looked confused.

"She's up." I said and laughed all my previous worry draining away. I realized that it was the first time I had smiled since the battle. I turned and ran through the med-bay doors.

* * *

Soooo... What did you people think? It's the first chapter and I need input.


	2. Meeting Legends

Okay so disclaimer time.

I don't own anything except Muse. I wish I owned Transformers too, but Hasbro owns everything though.

Microclick: Second

Breems: Hours

Vorns: 83 earth years

Centivorn: 8,300 earth years

Orbital cycle: 1 year

Solar Cycle: 1 day

Astroclick: 1 millisecond

Click: 1 minute

Ages:

Muse is the cybertronian equivalent of a 13-year-old girl, Her brothers are 16, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are 15 and this is the first time I've written a story with them, so I apologize for any OOCness that might happen.

I've made minimum age to be a warrior the cybertronian equivalent of 14

BTW: Sideswipe and Sunny will flirt with her. Even though they have a large age gap, it doesn't technically matter because cybertronians live for billions of years.

* * *

***Muse's P.O.V.***

I groaned as I sat up and found myself in a med-bay. My spark ached but, it wouldn't keep me down for long. I had lost my Sire when I was little and I was used to a lot of Spark ache. I stood just as a red and white mech, obviously the medic, entered the room and looked at me in shock for a few moments , then the yelling started, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? You just had a spark attack! You're not even fit to move. Much less, stand up." As he yelled he pulled out a wrench and threw it at my helm.

I leapt out of the way just as another mech walked through the doors behind me. The wrench hit him dead on, "OW! What did I do now, Hatchet?" he groaned and then tried to duck from another wrench that flew toward his helm, but it hit its mark.

"My designation is Ratchet." Ratchet all, but growled at the yellow bot who I know recognized as the second bot from earlier.

"Sunny?" I thought I had gotten the name right, but I'm not sure. He swiveled around, scowled at me, and started to say, "Don't call me-Wait a click, aren't you the femme I helped earlier? The one having the spark attack?"

He seemed stunned when I replied, "Yup, thanks for helping by the way. I'm not sure I would have survived if you hadn't found me." I smiled at him.

"..." He kept opening and closing his mouth and he looked like a...what was that organic thingy called again...Fish! Yeah, that's it, he looked like a fish. He finally found his voice, "That was like 10 clicks ago. You shouldn't be even awake yet." he looked really confused. Oh right, they didn't know yet.

"I lost my Sire when I was younger, so I was more dependent on my carrier's bond with me, which is why I had the spark attack. Now that I'm closer to my brothers, I can use the sibling bond as a crutch." He looked really shocked at how casually I said it.

"It'll take a lot more than a spark attack to offline me." I was able to hide my sorrow quite well and I managed to sound upbeat.

I saw my brothers walk through the doors and they smiled when they saw me. Bulkhead tried to look cool, but the act wasn't up for long. He rushed forward and bumped into a table and a tool fell off and broke into two pieces. I had forgotten about Ratchet until he yelled, "I NEEDED THAT!" he then turned around, picked up a syringe, and stabbed it into my servo.

Pixels danced across my vision and I fell forward. I felt the medic catch me as I fell. The last thing I saw was Breakdown and Bulkhead's concerned expressions.

**Bulkhead's P.O.V.**

I watched as she fell and the medic caught her. Breakdown started yelling the moment her optics flicked offline.

"What did you do to her!?" He brought out his hammer, but the medic didn't flinch.

"I simply made sure she wouldn't hurt may feel fine, but she could have another spark attack and I don't want her running around." The medic said calmly, "She'll wake up in a few breems. She needs a good recharge anyway." Breakdown put his hammer away and calmed down slightly.

He was really overprotective of her. Not me though, I was just...protective. Now that Carrier is dead he'll try to take responsibility over her. He loved her a lot. Sometimes logic fails him when he thinks something's wrong, like now, when he freaked out at the medic when he knocked her out so she wouldn't hurt herself.

The medic looked like he was going to say more, but just then a yellow and black mech and a red mech burst through the doors of the med-bay carrying a blue femme between them.

"We need a medic over here." the larger, red bot called and the red and white medic, who had treated our sister, ran over along with another one. I saw the femme's face as they carried her to the only available medical berth. The femme had tears running down her faceplates and looked like she was in shock. She was mumbling something about how she couldn't save him. I vaguely wondered who this 'him' was. I stood there for a few seconds before a mech named First Aid told us to leave until our sister woke up again.

**A few breems later... Muse's P.O.V.**

When I had woken up I had been a little angry at the medic, but he had helped me. He told me that I needed to go get some energon and then I needed to go to the berthroom they had set up for me and my brothers.

They had some in a rec room on the other side of the base. I had asked about my brothers, but he said that they were resting at the moment. I walked across the base and went unnoticed by the soldiers running around the base. When I got to the rec room there was only a couple of bots there because it was so late. I took a small ration of energon; I didn't want to waste it. Besides, other bots needed it more than me.

I saw a small, blue femme sitting in the corner. I walked over and she raised her helm. I did a double take when I saw her face. There was a large gash under one of her optics. _'Acid.' _I thought as I looked at the corrosion along the edge. She could have been caught or attacked by one of the 'cons who used acid on their victims. It might have been a battle, but I knew that it wasn't the case here, though.

She had a haunted look in her optics that didn't come from a battle, at least not in an experienced soldier's optics. I knew that look in her optics; I had it less than 10 breems ago, when I had watched my carrier die. I inspected the rest of her frame. Gashes covered her armor and one of her pedes had a nasty wound on it. She would probably be limping for a few solar-cycles.

"What are you looking at?" she growled at me, I realized I must have been staring.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare." I said hesitantly, "Who was it?" I asked.

She looked surprised for a moment, "How did you know?" she said anger creeping into her voice.

"I lost my carrier less than 10 breems ago." I responded causally, as if chatting about the weather. I ignored her surprised look ad continued, "I had the same look in my eyes that you do now. Who was it?".

"It was my sparkmate, Tailgate." she said, looking down and I felt sympathy for her. She looked up and said, "I'm sorry about.." I cut her off, "Don't be. It wasn't your fault. I'm not going to let others pity me just because my creators are dead. This is war and good bots die for no reason. The only thing we can do is move on and fight in their memory."

Even I was surprised by my words, but not as surprised as I was when a deep voice echoed from behind me, "Very well said, Youngling."

I turned around, suddenly on guard, and found myself facing blue and red armor. I looked up at the mech that towered above me and came faceplate to faceplate with Optimus Prime! I just stood there stunned for a click and then came to my senses and stammered some kind of greeting. He chuckled at my bewilderment and then turned to the blue femme who was now standing to attention.

"Arcee, are you alright?" He asked the blue femme now known to me as Arcee. She nodded and got up. I watched her walk away from us. Leaving me to stand awkwardly with the leader of the Autobots.

"What is your designation, youngling?" he asked. I got over my shock and open my mouth to respond..

"Muse!" someone else shouted just as I was about to tell Optimus. A nano-click later I was being crushed in a hug.

"Bulk...You're...Crushing...Me" I managed to choke out and was instantly released. "Sorry, Muse. I was just so worried about you. I mean I thought you might have been killed! When you blocked our bond like that, I mean." He didn't stop going on about how worried he was. Then he saw who I was with, that shut him up quick.

"Optimus Prime… I mean, uh, Sir." I chuckled as I realized that was exactly how I had reacted.

I looked over Bulk's shoulder and saw Breakdown chatting casually with Sideswipe and 'Sunny', as he walked toward me. Another bot tried to approach 'Sunny' and he scowled menacingly and then resumed the conversation. He caught my glance and smiled. He sped up his pace and I got another crushing hug. For some reason my brothers were both large bots and I was incredibly small.

He saw Optimus and gave him a nod, "Sir.", before turning back to me.

"I was worried about you. You shouldn't block our bond like that." He was so different from Bulkhead. He cared a lot, but he always knew what to say and he never broke anything. He always seemed so much older than Bulk.

"Sorry, I was scared." I said, "I got out alright, though. I got out of there without getting hurt. Well, I got a few scratches."

"A few scratches!? You call a spark attack and losing 60% of your energon a few scratches!?" I winced at his tone. I knew he was worried about me. I had only gotten a few scrapes in the battle. I had lost so much energon because I had let them leak when I fell into recharge.

"I'm fine, Breakdown." I muttered and looked at him. He had a few scratches and nicks in his armor, but other than that he was fine. The same with Bulk.

"How did you get out of the battle field?" I questioned out of curiosity and a need to change the subject so he'll get out of protective-older-brother mode. It was Bulkhead who answered,

"We hid in an old housing unit till the battle ended." He looked disappointed that he hadn't been able to fight.

He had worked with rebuilding housing units after battles when the war was only just beginning (I had been a sparkling when the war had started) , until it was so bad that it was no use to rebuild the housing units. He wanted to join the Wreakers, a group of Autobots who didn't follow the normal chain of command, as did Breakdown, but he didn't want to leave me, but he didn't want me to be too involved with a BlackOps group like the Wreckers. His level of overprotectiveness is really annoying sometimes.

I suddenly remembered that there was someone else here. I can't believe I forgot about the leader of the Autobots! I turned to face him, but he was gone.

I scanned around the room and saw him on the other side of the room (how'd he get there so fast?) watching us with a small smile on his faceplate. I guess he doesn't see bots as young as us as often as he used to. Sunny or what's his name had also been watching our conversation and walked over.

"Hi, Sunny." I said because I still didn't know his name. His twin looked at me and started to shake his helm vigorously, but 'Sunny' just smiled and said,

"My designation is Sunstreaker, not 'Sunny', but you can call me Sunny if you want."

Sideswipe gaped at him, "How come she gets to call you Sunny without getting beat up?!"

"A) Because she's cute," I felt my faceplates heat up and Breakdown scowled, "B) Because she a femme, and C) because she's a cute femme."

I swear my faceplates were as blue as Breakdown's paintjob. I glanced at my brothers; they looked as if they were going to scrap Sunstreaker right there. Bulkhead grabbed my servo and pulled me out of the room,

"Go get some more recharge, and stay away from Sunstreaker. Okay?" He walked back into the room and I heard a few high-pitched yelps, a clang of metal hitting metal, and then a yell of, "Help!"

I sighed and then walked to the quarters I had been assigned. I would be sharing the room with my brothers. I opened the doors to find an extremely small berthroom with four berths and a desk. There was another femme that I didn't know asleep in one of the berths. I looked at the holoframe on the desk.

It was Breakdown's, he always carried it with him. I knew that it was full of pictures of Cybertron before the war. I never looked at the pictures though. I had only just been sparked when the war had started. It was all I had ever known and I didn't really want to know what I had missed. It would only lead to self-pity.

I lay down on the berth and realized how tired I really was. I offlined my optics and fell into recharge.

* * *

End of the Second Chapter!

I want to know what you think. Please review. If you want this story to be updated more your going to have to review or vote on my poll.


	3. Starting Over

Hi people of FanFiction. Hi! Please don't hate me! I know, this is really short, but the writer's block I have developed might be terminal. This story could be cancelled. I probably won't have the nerve to do that though, but the updates will remain slow.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers I only own my O.C. Muse

* * *

Chapter 3

Time for Work

* * *

I onlined my optics and looked around the strange berthroom. 'Where am I?' I thought and then the events of the previous solar cycle came crashing back onto me. Carrier...battle...spark attack...twins. 'Oh Slag.' I thought when I remembered the twins. I hope my brothers didn't offline them. They were just being stupid mechs.

I felt a pang in my spark as I remembered the battle and the death of my carrier. It hadn't really hit me until now that she was actually gone. I curled into a ball and hugged my knee joints. I felt the tears streaming down my faceplates, again. I remembered my brief meeting with Optimus Prime and the other femme, Arcee. Optimus had been just like the stories I had heard. Noble, strong, and kind, but underneath it all he seemed so sad, like the weight of Cybertron was on his shoulders.

I groaned as I stood up and got a better look. My brothers were recharging on the other berths and I was careful not to wake them as I left our temporary quarters. I needed to see about a job at the infirmary.

* * *

"What do you mean 'No.'!?" I practically yelled, "I'm a perfectly capable medic, I can assure you."

Ratchet glared, "You're recovering from a spark attack and even if you weren't, you're too young to go on search and rescue missions."

"No, I just want to help in the medbay! My carrier was in the medical caste! She trained me." To prove my point I shifted my hand into a medical welder, which had been installed after my training was completed.

Ratchet glared at me and then heaved a sigh. "Fine, you can help with the minor injuries, but I'm not trusting you with anything more then healing a few minor cuts and leaks." I could practically feel my spark lift! I was going to help! To be a proper medical bot, to do what my carrier wanted me to do. I was hardly even upset about not helping with anything that wasn't life threatening.

"Thank you, Ratchet!" I cried and jumped up, wrapping my arms around his neck cables. He stumbled back in shock when I released him and started to run off. "I have to tell my brothers, I won't mess this up!"

3rd P.O.V.

She ran out of the Med-bay leaving a very shocked Ratchet behind. He had never expected to see anyone that young so excited to help in a medbay. All the younglings her age wanted to go onto a battle field and offline the enemy, not sit in a medbay fixing scratches. He chuckled despite himself, 'Optimus would like this one...' He thought and turned back to his work.

* * *

**Don't hate me! I know I haven't updated in forever and this is probably the shortest chapter in existence, but I came down with a huge case of writers block for this story. I haven't quite figured out how to make it work yet, but she'll get into the Wreckers sooner or later.**

** I finally got so frustrated that I've already posted the sequel. I purposely made it so that you don't have to read this to understand it. Check it out on my profile!**


End file.
